


suburban sandcastles.

by mujiwastesink



Category: Polca, Taynew, Thai Actor RPF, Thai BL - Fandom, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Evermore - Freeform, Heartbreak, Housemates, I suck at tagging, M/M, MUNA - Freeform, Orphans, Polca - Freeform, Rejection, Romance, Suburbia, Thai BL, i suck at summaries too, just read it, not luzon-centric lol, taglish, taynew - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujiwastesink/pseuds/mujiwastesink
Summary: A two-year old promise suddenly has a resurgence from out of nowhere, and New doesn't know the answer until Tay is on his knees to ask him.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 16





	suburban sandcastles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below and/or mention me on Twitter (@mujiwastesink) to let me know your reactions! I'll appreciate it so much. #suburbansandcastles
> 
> Also, if you guys want an English version, let me know. Just keep in mind that I'll be prioritizing writing in Taglish because this is where I'm most comfortable. Thank you!

A loving smile was plastered on Tay's face as he watched New's last seconds of sleep. Any minute now, his alarm clock would go off, but then he won't be hurrying anywhere anymore. He had fallen asleep last night in his Sunday's best -— necktie, belt, and all. Last night was New's college graduation, and every single one of them inside the house are finally officially in the realm of working adult-hood.

The morning sun was filtering through the blinds in their room. The sunlight was landing in lines on New's face, and Tay wanted nothing more than to grab his camera and take a picture, but he can't possibly just take a picture everytime he sees him look beautiful. He'd already hoarded enough to the point that he had to beg his Kuya Arm to buy him a new SD card. He did learn that he wasn't going to get what he wanted easily, though, and Arm made him wait for four paydays before he could give him money to buy one spacious enough to last him a long time.

So maybe he should just settle for staring this morning. Stare at the messed-up hair bouncing to the wind from the electric fan, and the few strands still clumped together by hair gel. Stare at the eyebrows that look darker because his classmate suggested that it'll look better. It's not to Tay's liking, but New seemed to like it. Stare at the slightly opened mouth, and the two cutely placed front teeth that sometimes make him wonder if New was actually human or if he's a bunny. Stare at the lashes that are beginning to flap up and down. New was about to wake up, and Tay didn't even realize the alarm was going off.

"Magandang umaga naman sa'yo, Mr. Cum Laude," Tay whispered as he ruffled his roommate's hair. He cringed a bit at the hardened parts tied by hair gel, but continued anyway. The way he looks this morning looks like he deserves a good babying. "Don't worry, pwede kang matulog ulit. Wala ka nang pasok."

New groaned and turned his head beside him to look at his phone, and then sprang up to full awakening when he saw his alarm's name. "May ime-meet ako today!" he shouts, excitement and nervousness in his voice. He kicked off the blanket and started to take off his necktie, but couldn't exactly untie it well due to the panic. "Ako na," Tay walked over to hi and untied it for him, while New was undoing his belt.

"Naliligo na ba sina Kuya?"

"Hindi ko alam. Medyo excited nga yung apat na yun kasi hindi mahaba ang pila sa CR ngayon."

"Ughhhh, kailangan ko nang maligo!" New complained as he took off his pants and then grabbed his towel. He dashed for the door and made his way to the bathroom where three of his older housemates were falling in line to take a bath.

"Good morning, Bunso!" Joss, Podd, and Mond greeted him, but he could only wave his hand at them in response as he caught his breath.

"Saan ka pupunta at kailangan mong maligo? Ibabalik na ba agad ang toga niyo? Hindi ko pa nalabhan," Podd says.

New shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "Kuya, kakapasok pa lang ba ni Kuya Arm sa banyo?"

"Oo. Bakit?"

"May importante akong meeting at 8:00, huhu," New walked to the end of the line and hung his head in dismay, getting behind Joss and then leaned against the wall. He'd have to wait at most an hour before these four could finish. They had agreed to have 15 minutes each, and usually New and Tay could just take a bath after them since their classes start at 9 and the university wasn't too far from them. He turned to Joss and asked, "Kuya, pwede mo bang bilisan maligo?"

"Uh… sure naman, Bunso. Pero ano ba naman yan, kaka-graduate mo lang kahapon, tapos may appointment ka na agad? Shouldn't you at least rest for a couple days?"

"Believe me, Kuya, I tried to reschedule," New chuckled.

"Para saan ba yan, Bunso?" Mond asked.

"Haha, secret!" New stuck his tongue out playfully. "I'll tell you when it's time."

"Baka makikipag-date ka lang ha," Arm commented from the inside. "Bunso, kung magbo-boyfriend ka, dapat ipakilala mo muna sa'min, ha?"

"Kuya naman! Walang ganun! At bakit kailangan i-interrogate niyong apat, _kung meron_?"

"Hala," Mond acted shocked. "Grabe, ayaw mong ipakilala sa'min? Pinakilala nga namin sa'yo mga girlfriend namin."

"Pati yung mga ex," Joss added.

"Hindi ko naman ininterrogate," New pouted.

"You _could_ have," Podd pointed out. "Dapat nga ginisa mo na lang si Amp. Edi sana I wouldn't have dated a homophobe. Sayang oras ko sa kanya."

"Alam mo namang hindi mo naman kailangan makipaghiwalay sa kanya dahil lang sa mga sinabi niya tungkol sa'kin, Kuya," New pointed out, guilt evident from his tone.

"No way. No way, di'ba, mga 'tol?" Podd turned to the others, and they nodded in agreement.

"Sa bahay-ampunan pa lang tayong lahat, pinoprotektahan ka na namin, New. At hindi yun magbabago dahil lang sa babae," Joss rubbed his shoulder. "Walang babaeng mas matimbang pa kesa sa bunso namin. Walang kahit sinong pwedeng manakit sa'yo."

New smiled, then playfully punched Joss' leg. "Grabe talaga kayo."

Then Arm emerged from the bathroom. "At dahil mahal ka namin, iyo na lang ang natitira kong 10 minutes," Arm told him. "Kaso bilisan mo lang ha, para fair sa lahat."

New stood up. "Talaga po, Kuya? Sige, bibilisan ko!!"

**

"Talikod! Hahahahaha!" New shouted as soon as he entered their room, and Tay obliged. Since they were teenagers, New has always been a little bit conservative about his body. You'd think that with all the machismo in the household, everyone would just be walking around naked without inhibitions. Well, that's mostly _is_ the case, but New is the one exception. As a result, Tay has to make sure his eyes are covered or away every time New changes clothes.

Has he ever fantasized about him? Well, of course. You can't crush on your best friend for this long and be roommates with them without your hormones acting up once in a while. But has he ever crossed the line? Nope. He respects New just as much as their "older brothers" do. Possibly even more.

He's in love with him, after all. And now that college is over… maybe, just maybe, he'll have the chance that he'd always waited for. Maybe he'll finally get to date the person he'd liked for so long.

"Uh… New?"

"Oh?"

"Pwede ba kitang makausap?"

New grabbed a pair of pants from the cabinet. "Importante ba? Nagmamadali kasi ako eh. There's a really good opportunity for me!"

Tay clenched the bedsheets nervously. "Um… define 'importante'?"

New giggled. "I guess, kung may buhay na nakasalalay?"

_Buhay nating magkasama. Habangbuhay. Does that count?_

"Well, not really, pero--"

"Maybe you can talk to me about it this afternoon na lang. Nagmamadali talaga ako, Tay eh. Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. Mamaya na lang."

"Okay. I _am_ curious about it, though. Don't get me wrong, ha. Interested ako sa kung anong gusto mong pag-usapan. But I really have to hurry."

"Yeah, I understand. Mag-ingat ka, okay? Gusto mong ihatid kita papuntang waiting shed through motor?"

"Oh, yung gift ni Kuya Joss sa'yo? Sure!"

**

He took a deep breath and slowly got himself used to the curious gazes of his four older housemates around him. He had a lot of explaining to do. The strips of crepe and metallic paper dangling from the curtains, the red balloons, the mini-table in the middle of the living room… the full package.

"So, bakit may mga dekorasyon ang bahay, Tay?" Arm asked, arms crossed.

"At bakit parang ang romantic?" Joss followed up.

Tay fidgeted with his fingers as he tried to start. In his head, he'd already rehearsed it. But now that they're here, his mouth seemed dry all of a sudden. They were gonna find this weird, he just knew it.

"Uh… para ito kay New," he began.

"Is he bringing his boyfriend over?" Podd asked.

"W-wala siyang boyfriend," Tay clarified. "Pero after tonight… hopefully… ako na yun."

_CRACK!_

Tay's eyes widened at the sudden sound. He lifted his head and found Mond holding his cheek. He had just slapped himself so hard. "Sorry, I just had to make sure na tama ang narinig ko. Pwede mong ulitin?"

"Mahal ko po si New," he calmly repeated, to which Arm suddenly lost balance and Podd had to hold him.

"Excuse me?!" Arm yelled. "Kailan pa 'to?!"

"Noong… nasa bahay ampunan pa tayong lahat. Narealize ko ilang buwan lang bago tayo nag-move out."

Arm sat down.

"Kuya…" Tay sat beside him. "Two years ago, umamin ako kay New. He knows that I like him. At inamin din niya na hindi kapatid ang paningin niya sa'kin. Pero hindi niya pa ako sinagot. Ang sabi niya lang, pag-iisipan niya pagkatapos niyang gumraduate para wala na siyang masyadong iniisip. And now college is done."

"You know everything's going to be somewhat different between all of us if you two start dating, right?" Arm asked him.

"Alam ko…" Tay nodded. "But I've liked him since we were kids. And I have to take this risk."

Arm looked at the others and raised his eyebrows. "Kayo? Okay lang ba sa inyo na jowain ni Bunso ang makalat na'to?"

"Sa akin lang naman, mabuti din namang kay Tay mapunta kaysa kaninong hindi natin kilala," Mond shrugged.

"Agree. Pero 'wag mong isiping porke't kaibigan ka rin namin, hindi ka namin sasaktan kung sasaktan mo si New, ha?" Joss clenched his fist. "Sa ating anim, siya ang pinakamaraming napagdaanang sakit, growing up with homophobia and all. Huwag mo nang dagdagan, Tawan."

Tay felt sweat trickle down his forehead. "Okay po, Kuya."

"Joss naman," Podd laughed. "Para namang hindi si Tay ang tagapag-tanggol ni New noong bata pa tayo. Most of the time, resbak lang naman tayong apat. He'll be fine. I trust him."

They sat around him and rubbed his back supportively, and Tay felt a huge weight get lifted off his shoulders. Now that they're fine with him pursuing New, he doesn't have anything left to worry about anymore.

"I'm home!" New's familiar cheerful voice sounded from the front door, and to Tay, the sound of a doorknob being twisted has never sounded louder before. "Mga kuya, I have news— huh…?"

New froze at the sight. The date-like table setup in the middle of the living room. The shimmering metallic paper hanging with crepe paper strips from the window. His four older housemates grinning at him, and Tay walking towards him. With a loving gaze and bouquet of roses in his hand.

_Shit._

"New, alam mo, kanina, may sinabi si Kuya Podd. Noong mga bata pa tayo, ako yung laging nagta-tanggol sa'yo sa mga nang-aapi sa'yo. At tama naman. Pinagtanggol kita kasi, sa isip ko, hindi mo deserve na mabuhay ng may mga nanggugulo sa'yo. And everyone here believes that. I defended you from the world because I don't want you getting hurt.

But more than anything, ginawa ko yun dahil ganun din naman ang ginawa mo para sa'kin. You saved me from my loneliness, New. Ever since I lost my family, you stepped in and made me feel less alone. You defended me from despair. I never gave in to it because you were there reminding me that life is worth living.

New, mahal na mahal kita. I love you so much that I waited for you, just as you wished two years ago. I've done a lot of growing and preparing to be the right person for you. And I hope you give me that chance.

New, will you be my boyfriend?"

New felt everything move in slow motion, from Tay grabbing his hand and then kneeling on the carpet, to his four older housemates clapping emotionally.

"Tay," New took his hands with both of his and looked him in the eye. "Natanggap ako sa trabaho dun sa Maynila. All expenses paid ang paglipad ko dun, pati ang apartment. And I… I can't let that opportunity go."

_To be continued._

**Author's Note:**

> Oof.


End file.
